


Akira's Big Bang

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fat Akira, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Mentioned Fatphobia, Thicc Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Akira takes Makoto out to dinner. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 1





	Akira's Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paradox_Gaming24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradox_Gaming24/gifts).



> There's no (dedicated) Makoto x Fem!P5MC smut on Ao3, so I had to fix it. This was the first smut idea I had.

“So, this is really your first time here?”

Makoto fidgets with her skirt. “Yes. Sis always insisted I eat healthy food, and Big Bang Burger didn’t meet her standards.”

“You’re missing out. It’s cheap, the burgers are above average, and the desserts are excellent.” Akira giggles. “What makes it special though is the way the employees talk- oh, and the Big Bang Challenge, of course.”

“Big Bang… Challenge…?”

Akira simply cackles. “Ooh, here’s our food,” she says, readjusting in her seat.

Makoto’s eyes felt like they were going to fall out of her head. One of the employees has a tray in each hand- in one, Makoto’s order; in the other, an absolute behemoth of a burger, with a soft drink that looked tiny in comparison.

“Here you are, Captain,” the employee says, setting down the monster burger in front of Akira. “I see you’ve brought a friend to witness your heroic deeds!”

“More than a friend, actually,” Akira says, eyeing the burger like a tiger ready to pounce.

“Oh, sorry. Always nice to see young girls in love! Well, enjoy, Niijima-san, was it? You’ll be quite impressed by Captain Kurusu-san’s skills. She holds the speed record in the district!”

 _Oh no._ Makoto was not prepared for this; blushing even at the thought of that. She hasn’t even told Akira about her… unorthodox interests.

But by the way Akira looks at her almost seductively, perhaps she already knows… 

“Alright- the Big Bang Challenge starts NOW!”

Makoto gulps, feeling herself flush as Akira begins to tear into the huge burger ravenously, like she hadn’t eaten in days. Makoto shifts, feeling herself go hot just at that, and tries to focus on her own burger that looks small and pathetic in comparison.

She finishes it, only to look up and see that Akira is already almost halfway done. _Oh God._

“You’re… so hot…” she whispers.

Akira stops; then, to Makoto’s embarrassment (and intense arousal), shoots her a wink, before resuming with vigor. Makoto knows she looks like an idiot, watching Akira devour her food, looking all at once fascinated, in love, and _seriously_ turned on, but at the moment, she’s beyond caring.

Akira belches, making Makoto jolt and blush even more. “’Scuse me,” Akira says, though she doesn’t seem like she meant it.

It doesn’t take long after that for Akira to finish. “C… can we head to your house?” Makoto murmurs, knowing that she’s transparent as a pane of glass, but not caring.

“The challenge isn’t over yet, we have to wait until the time finishes or an employee notices,” Akira says. “Gotta claim my rewards, after all- and pay the bill of course. But then yeah.”

“You’re enough of a reward as it is,” Makoto says without thinking.

“Awww.” Akira smiles at her, and that, combined with everything, as well as the not-insignificant mess on her face, just makes things even better.

“You, um…” Makoto indicates the area around her own mouth. “You might want to clean yourself off…”

“Oh, thanks.” Akira moves to grab a napkin, then suddenly smiles mischievously. “Wanna help?”

Makoto’s eyes go comically wide, but she takes the napkin. “S-sure,” she says, her voice tiny.

Her hand trembles, but she cleans off Akira’s mouth in more or less record time, praying that no one sees them. “I see you’ve finished your challenge!” comes the voice from before, and Makoto jolts and moves away, trying to make it look like she wasn’t staring at Akira hungrily.

Akira pays the bill and they leave, Makoto gripping her bag to her chest to try and stave off her thoughts. It doesn’t help that Akira stays as close to her as possible on the subway to LeBlanc, holding her hand, and Makoto occasionally glances at Akira’s belly; her already generous stomach noticeably more filled out.

“Oh, you’re back- huh.” Sojiro greets them at the door, but they both rush upstairs as fast as possible. He rubs the back of his head. “They must be excited about something… heh.”

* * *

As soon as the clothes are off, Makoto tackles Akira to her bed, peppering her with kisses. “That was- mm- _so hot_ ,” Makoto gasps in between kisses.

“I guess my assessment was correct, then?” Akira giggles, her hands going up to Makoto’s slim but toned shoulders, relishing in them.

“ _So correct,_ ” Makoto gasps. She manages to pull herself away, still breathing heavily. “But _how?_ ”

“I noticed you looking a little hot and bothered every time we ate out, and it was more so the more I ate,” Akira answers smugly.

Makoto groans, mortified that she was so easy to read. “Do the others know?”

“Nope. Your filthy little secret’s safe with me.”

“I am going to kiss you,” Makoto growls. She follows up on her threat, and Akira grunts in delight, melting into the passionate kiss, feeling Makoto’s hands exploring every part of her squishy body.

Akira had always been round and squishy, but she’s never minded. She carries herself with an air that made her attractive even to those who think fatness is bad, and when she and Makoto had started dating, she’d noticed Makoto’s tendency to focus on her squishy parts, and resolved to try to gain back the pounds she’d lost from fighting in the Metaverse.

Makoto thinks her confidence in her body was _so sexy,_ as well as that body itself. Conversely, she was not the most confident when it came to what she finds attractive or titillating, especially since they are… rather unorthodox. But Akira always reacts with excitement to Makoto’s desires, trying things out if not outright liking them at first, and this isn’t the first time Akira had surprised her- though it is, perhaps, the most exciting one.

“Can I… go down on you…?” Makoto murmurs. “To return the favor…”

“ _Agh,_ yes,” Akira groans, already turned on from the way Makoto had been looking at her, plus the hungry way she’s touching her now. Makoto smiles, then begins moving downwards, trailing soft kisses along her breasts and then down her belly. She can’t help lingering there; pressing kisses into her stomach, touching it and watching it move.

“C’mon, hurry up,” Akira groans, feeling herself get wetter from how Makoto looked at her.

“Okay, okay!” Makoto laughs. She touches Akira’s labia gently, gauging how she reacts, before moving her mouth down to her. Akira gasps happily, her legs picking up and going around Makoto instinctively. The older girl freezes, and Akira laughs at her. 

“S-sorry! You’re just so hot, I- ah, I have to fulfill my promise!”

“You’re so serious, Makoto,” Akira teases, before Makoto’s tongue is on her clit and she loses her voice again. “Aah, yes!”

Makoto licks her expertly, having quite a bit of practice by now. She keeps her eyes on Akira’s delighted face, judging how her motions cause Akira to react. _She’s definitely more sensitive today,_ Makoto notes. _I wonder…_

She slides her fingers up to Akira’s slit, teasing her entrance before sticking two fingers in. “Ah!” Akira gasps, but not unpleasantly. “Yes, just a little further- yes, yes!”

 _So cute,_ Makoto thinks, feeling herself get more excited. Making their usually shy and reserved leader so desperate and happy, it makes her heart bubble with affection, and arouses her even further.

It doesn’t take long after that for Akira to come, Makoto finding her g-spot quickly and curling her fingers against it. Makoto keeps her fingers inside while Akira comes, relishing how her pussy squeezed on her.

“Ngh… that was great,” Akira gasps, her body relaxing as her orgasm left her. “Gimme a moment…”

Makoto pulls her fingers out and shifts up the bed, looking fondly at Akira’s blissful face. “You’re so cute, you know that?”

“You’re cuter.”

“No, you’re cuter.”

“I’m too post-orgasmic to argue with you right now,” Akira groans, shifting slightly with a happy sigh. She reaches a lazy hand up to caress Makoto’s cheek, smiling at her. “I wanna make you feel good, too.”

Makoto smiles back. “How do you want to do it?”

Akira gulps, suddenly seeming shy. “Um… I want you to…” Her voice goes quiet, and Makoto can’t make out the last bit.

“Say that again?”

“Um, well, I thought since I fulfilled a fantasy of yours…” Akira scratches her head, still blushing. “Maybe you could… sit on my face?”

Makoto’s eyes go wide. “I-it’s okay if you don’t want to!” Akira adds hastily, but Makoto nods.

“I think that’s a great idea,” she murmurs, already trying to figure out how to make it work. “Um… shall I, then?”

“Yes please.”

Makoto shifts over, starting by kneeling over Akira’s chest, then cautiously moving upwards, guided by Akira’s hands, making sure it’s comfortable for both of them. Makoto looks down, blushing intensely when she finds Akira’s eyes looking at her eagerly.

“O-oh… this is…” Akira reaches a hand up to feel Makoto’s ass, and Makoto twitches slightly, not quite expecting it, but liking it. Makoto’s thighs were more toned and firm, unlike Akira’s squishy ones, but Akira _loved_ it, knowing that they were signs of her hard work keeping in shape for the Metaverse- plus her many fantasies of what Makoto could _do_ with those thighs… 

Akira touches Makoto’s vulva gently, gauging how sensitive she is, and is pleasantly surprised when she jolts just from that- and is given a mischievous idea from it. 

She licks Makoto’s _very_ wet slit, searching for her clit, and presses her tongue up on it when she does. She’s rewarded with a low moan of relief, feeling Makoto rock slightly on her knees, and her other hand comes up to grip her girlfriend’s thigh, almost as an afterthought. 

“Ah… Akira… yes, yes!” Akira feels herself getting more excited as Makoto calls her name, imagining Makoto’s face in the throes of lust. She doesn’t have to imagine for long, as Makoto meets her eyes, a deep pink blush spreading beyond her cheeks. Her mouth is only slightly agape, as if she’s trying to maintain some semblance of dignity- reminding Akira of her plan… 

When Makoto’s legs start to tremble, Akira suddenly pulls away, and Makoto lets out a groan of frustration. “Ah, don’t stop!”

Akira gives her her signature mischievous grin. “I want you to beg for it,” she says smugly.

“Ah… you’re the worst…” When Akira does nothing, Makoto swallows. “Um… Akira… please… finish me?”

Akira shakes her head. “Gotta do better than that.”

“Ugh… Akira, please make me come!” Her voice is a stage whisper, but it goes high and nervous at the end, and Akira is satisfied. She presses back into Makoto’s pussy again, licking her clit hard, and Makoto moans in relief, almost humping her face now, as if worrying Akira will stop again.

She doesn’t have to. Akira does her best to pleasure her, and it doesn’t take long for Makoto to hit her climax. She gasps happily, her face scrunching up in delight, and Akira wishes she had her hands free because it is _so hot._ She licks her more gently now, softly coasting her through her orgasm, and when it’s done, Makoto nearly flops over, herself, just barely caught by Akira.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Makoto announces, shifting into an appropriate position before bringing her lips down to Akira’s. She freezes when she realizes that she’s now tasting herself, but Akira giggles and caresses her cheek, gently asking for more.

* * *

It’s quite a bit later when Akira and Makoto walk downstairs, intending to head to the train station together. Sojiro has his arms crossed, leaning against the counter, and Akira instantly knows she’s in trouble.

“You made quite the racket up there,” he says sternly. “You’re lucky no one came in while you were frolicking.”

Makoto turns red as a tomato. “Ah- we didn’t mean- I’m sorry-”

“You’re not the one I’m talking to,” he says dismissively. “What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?”

Akira can’t help herself. “It was worth it.”

Sojiro throws his hands up in the air. “You’re grounded.”

“You’re not my- actually, you pretty much are my dad,” she admits.

Sojiro practically chokes, and Akira sees an opening. “Seeyoulaterbye!” she says as she shoots out the door, Makoto in tow.

After he’s recovered his composure, Sojiro sighs. “That girl is trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ACTUALLY have a food kink myself, but my mutual crush does, and I thought it would be funny if Akiren's love interest had a food kink and saw them take the Big Bang Challenge. This is the result.


End file.
